Alone in New Years Eve
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Haruhi tidak tahu kalau ayahnya batal mengadakan tahun baruan di rumah. Namun dia sudah terbiasa begitu, tidak masalah dia harus bertahun baru sendiri. Hingga sebuah stiker membuatnya ingin ditemani. TamaHaru. RnR yooo


Halooo ^^

ketemu lagi dengan saya author abal yang sol eksis hehe...

Ya udah lah ini Fic khusus saya buat untuk tahun baruan ^^ baca dan rnr yah ^^ maaph saya kelihatan buru-buru coz emang ngetiknya buru-buru ntar kalo udah ada waktu saya benerin deh hehe...

Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

Alon in new yerars eve belongs to me ^^

* * *

"MHOMMAAA!!!"

Jeritan panjang terdengar dari ruang musik nomor 3. Tamaki menjerit menerjang Kyoya yang lagi asik minum teh dari cangkirnya yang mahal, dengan sigap Kyoya menghindari tumbukkan dari ketua Host itu. Menghindar sedikit ke kiri menyebabkan wajah Tamaki menghantam lantai.

"Ada apa pa?" tanya Kyoya yang kini masih asik mengecek saham yang ditanamnya di beberapa perusahaan cabang Ohtori. Senyumnya mengembang melihat grafik pendapatan bulan ini naik drastis.

"Gawat! Gawat! MA! Hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut merayakan tahun baruan bersama kalian! Haduh bagaimana ini… nenek mengajakku pergi ke pesta tahun baru kenalannya… aku mau tidak mau harus pergi kesanaaaaa…" kata Tamaki yang bangkit dari kejatuhannya menghantam lantai yang menyebabkan hidungnya memerah, untung gak mimisan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Tamaki, aku juga lagi ada acara untuk menghadiri undangan untuk ayah, karena tidak bisa hadir di pesta kerabatnya," Kyoya bicara, kemudian menghirup tehnya dengan elegan dan menutup laptopnya, sepertinya dia sudah cukup melihat keuntungan di akhir bulan Desember ini.

"Ta-tapi… aku ingin sekali menghabisakn waktuku bersama kalian semuaaaaa…" rengek Tamaki yang kini masih berada di lantai sambil nangis bombay.

"Yah, gak apa-apa juga sih kami juga lagi ada acara di butik ibu, jadinya tidak bisa ikut juga kalau Tono mengajak kami," kata Hitachiin brothers bersamaan, mereka lagi asik mainin Nintendo DS mereka.

"Kami juga tidak bisa ikut kalau diajak… hueeee…. Kami ada acara di kampus… huhu… kalau tidak datang Nekozawa katanya mau mengutuk kami," Honney sempai yang udah kuliah bareng Mori sempai, menangis dengan efek bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Jangan nangis Mitsukui, nih ada cake," Kak Mori memberi sepotong cake yang terlihat sangat lezat yang membuat Honney sempai ngiler dan melupakan perkataan sedihnya tadi.

"HUAAA!!! Aku tidak sanggup lagi Kyoyaaaa… rasanya kok kita semua sengaja dipisah-pisahkan! Oh tidak kenapa takdir begitu kejammmm!" Tamaki yang masih berjongkok di lantai menggenggam kedua tangannya seperti berdoa.

"Hah! Seperti biasanya tono terlalu hiperbolis, kan kita bisa merayakannya besok pagi!" kata Kaoru yang kini berjalan ke arah Haruhi yang sibuk dengan catatananya,"Hei Haruhi, hari ini kan 31 Desember, kau masih berkutat dengan buku pelajaranmu?"

"Ya daripada bengong menghabiskan waktu dengan menjerit-jerit seperti Tamaki-sempai, lebih baik aku belajar, dan tinggal satu setengah tahun lagi kita akan lulus SMA, tidakkah kalian mencoba untuk bersiap-siap, hanya tinggal satu setengah tahun lagi! Kurasa aku tidak akan cukup belajar hanya di rumah," kata Haruhi yang berhasil membuat Kaoru Sweatdroped.

"Ka-kau ini yah… santai sedikit dong, masih satu setengah tahun lagi kan?" kata Kaoru yang sama sekai tidak memikirkan untuk belajar pada hari ini, ya iyalah, masak sehari mau tahun baru mikirin berlajar.

"Oi Haruhi, terus gimana dengan kamu sendiri? Kamu tahun baruan sama siapa?" Hikaru menghampiri Haruhi, rambutnya yang dicat hitam bergerak perlahan. Kemudian dia duduk di samping Haruhi.

"Ya aku akan tahun baruan di rumah bareng ayah juga Miko dan ayahnya," kata Haruhi yang kini sedang membaca buku politik.

(A/N: Saya lupa nama anak teman ayah Haruhi, jadi saya tulis namnya Miko dulu nanti kalau udah tahu saya ganti namanya^^ gomen)

"Hah dengan si Keba (wanita yang terlalu tebal make upnya) itu dan ayahnya yang okama (banci)?" tanya Hikaru.

"Ya, soalnya ayahku mengajak mereka untuk tahun baruan di rumah, soalnya ayah sudah bosan tahun baruan di klub waria," Haruhi bicara dengan nada biasa saat berkata klub waria.

"HARUUHI!" Tamaki menjerit dan membuat Haruhi merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"A-ada apa sempai?" tanya Haruhi.

"Huhuhuhu…. Aku sebenarnya ingin ikut merayakan tahun baru dengan keluargamu! Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan orang tuamu!" Tamaki berguling-guling di lantai bagai kiper yang berhasil mempertahnkan bola yang hampir saja menembus gawang.

"Ta-tamaki-semapai," Haruhi berusaha untuk berkata, tidak apa-apa tapi sulit sekali untuk menyela jeritan ketua host klub satu ini. Kemudian tangannya dengan cepat menangkap wajah Tamaki yang penuh air mata itu, memaksanya melihat wajah Haruhi.

"Tidak apa-apa Tamaki-sempai, bukankah Tamaki-sempai ingin lebih dekat dengan nenekmu? Pergilah dengan dia agar kau dapat diakui sebagai penerus keluarga Suoh, lagipula besok kan kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan sama-sama," kata Haruhi yang masih memegang wajah Tamaki, dengan posisi masih menjongkok di lantai dengan wajah yang dipegang kedua tangan Haruhi. Dan dapat dipastikan wajah Tamaki kini memerah dengan sukses.

"Ta-tapi…" Tamaki yang masih terpana wajahnya dipegang Haruhi, menatap lekat iris coklat mata Haruhi yang bulat dan sangat indah.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Katanya mau diakui sebagai penerus keluarga Suoh! Gimana sih?! Mana tekadnya?" tanya Haruhi bertubi-tubi.

"Y-ya… itu," Tamaki kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tengang saja sempai, besok aku bikin bentou banyak buat kalian semua," Haruhi tersenyum dengan efek pink glow yang sangat mempesona *bagi Tamaki dan Hikaru*.

"Oi Tono! Tidak dengar yah kata Haruhi! Kau harusnya senang Nenekmu mengajak mu pergi, ini artinya dia mulai perduli kepada mu!" Hikaru menarik telinga Tamaki, menyeretnya lepas dari pegangan tangan Haruhi. Wajahnya mereona merah, sedikit cemburu pada Tamaki.

"Adudududhhh… sakit Hikaru! Lepaskan telingaku!" Tamaki mencak-mencak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang sama sekali tidak kena sasaran.

"Uhh Tama-chan berjuang yah nanti malam," Honney-sempai berkata sambil makan kue yang ke-15.

Haruhi menatap sempainya yang ditarik telinganya oleh Hikaru, menatapnya dengan pandangan pasrah. Namun dia masih menatap Tamaki yang masih mengaduh memegangi telinganya yang memerah, wajahnya yang konyol saat tidak melayani pelanggan terlihat sangat lucu. Tingkahnya yang sangat irasional membuat Haruihi kadang kesal, namun kadang dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Apalagi setelah kejadian itu… saat tidak sengaja bibir mereka bertemu, di koridor kosong.

BLUSH

Wajah Haruhi merona merah sekali sampai-sampai terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kaoru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Haruhi, melihat keanehan itu. Kemudian Kaoru menghampiri Haruhi.

"Haruhi, kau sakit yah?" tanya Kaoru yang membuat Tamaki dan Hikaru berhenti bertengkar.

"Eh! Kau sakit yah Haruhi?" kata Hikaru yang mendahului Tamaki, memegang kening Haruhi yang sama sekali tidak panas.

"Eh! Hikaru! Minggir, aku mau periksa Haruhi," Tamaki menyeruak mendorong Hikaru sampai Hikaru terduduk di sofa.

"Eh-eh tidak perlu kok sempai… sungguh… benar-benar tidak perlu…" kata Haruhi sedikit tergagap, soalnya dia habis memikirkan kejadian tidak sengaja itu. Ditambah sekarang wajah Tamaki dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Apa benar kau sakit?" tanya Tamki yang kemudian menyibak rambut blondenya dengan tangan kiri dan menyibak rambut coklat Haruhi dengan tangan kanan, kemudian menempelkan keningnya ke kening Haruhi.

Haruhi yang sejak tadi sudah merona gara-gara mikirin kejadian itu, tampah kalap, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat, sampai-sampai telinganya ikut memerah sampai membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Se-sempai… aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Haruhi berusaha melepaskan diri dari Tamaki yang sekarang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Bibir ku… bertemu dengan bibirnya secara tidak sengaja di koridor kosong," sebuah kalimat melintas di kepanya yang membuat dia semakin kalap, kini tangannya menggapai-gapai pinggiran sofa, mengambil bantal duduk di sana, kemudian menghantamkan bantal itu ke wajah Tamaki.

"Eh Haruhi kenapa?" tanya Tamaki.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Haruhi segera berdiri, mengambil tasnya kemudian berlari ke luar ruangan.

"Hei Haruhi ini masih jam melayani pelanggan, kalau kau pergi sekarang hutangmu ditambah sepuluh ribu yen!" kata Kyoya yang kini memgang dokumen pengeluaran klub.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, tambahkan saja dalam list hutangku!" Haruhi berhasil keluar dengan sukses. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang bagaimana nanti hutangnya.

"Hah… baiklah kalau itu maumu," Kyoya mencatat penambahan hutang Haruhi, lalu dari sudut kacamatanya dilihatnya Tamaki yang bengong tidak mengerti apapun.

"Hah… dasar lamban, ah tidak dua-duanya sama-sama lamban," Kyoya membatin sambil menghela napas, melihat sahabat pertama dalam hidupnya memandang sosok Haruhi yang sudah tidak ada di ruangan ini.

"Loh Haruhi kenapa?" Tanya Tamaki, "Wajahnya memerah begitu, tapi tidak panas, aneh apa yang menyebabkan dia begitu?" tanya Tamaki lagi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Ini semua karena kamu TONO!" Hitachiin brothers berkata sambil memasang wajah kesal, lebih tepatnya Hikaru yang memasang wajah kesal ke Tamaki.

"Idihhh! Aku kok bisa cemburu sama orang lamban kayak dia!" batin Hikaru yang merasa tidak rela dia cemburu pada raja yang konyol.

Sementara itu di koridor…

"Duh… dadaku berdebar cepat sekali sih… aduh nggak kuat, mukaku panas, telingaku juga… aduhh tolong dong udah, hilang! Hilang lah kalian rasa debaran yang anehh!" Haruhi terus membatin sambil terus berlari menyusuri koridor yang kosong. Hari terakhir sekolah, besok sudah tahun baru, makanya para siswa lebih memilih untuk pulang daripada berkeliaran di koridor.

"Saat kau berdebar melihat seseorang, dan debaran ini hanya dirasakan saat kau melihat wajahnya, berarti kau suka padanya," sebuah kalimat dari majalah remaja yang baru dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu setelah kejadian tidak sengaja di koridor dengan Tamaki.

"ARRGGHH! Kenapa aku malah ingat kalimat itu!" Haruhi terus berlari sambil memukul-muluk kepalanya.

Lalu kepalanya mengingat hal lain, komik shoujo pertama yang dibelinya setelah kejadian itu juga.

"Hei, kau tidak sopan!" Tomoyo memegang bibirnya yang terasa sakit.

"Maaf deh Tomoyo! Sampai jumpa!" Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?! Heiii!!!" Tomoyo berteriak, wajahnya memerah saking malunya.

"Tuh dari kartu pelajarmu," dia tersenyum. Menunjuk ke tanah di mana ada selembar kartu pelajar tergeletak di sana.

"Uh! Sial debaran apa ini, dan bi-bibir kami bertemu… ciuman pertamaku,"

Haruhi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aaaaaaa!!! Tidak jangan ingat cerita manga itu, sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pahutnya dengan masalahku kali ini," batin Haruhi, yang kini mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya dengan menyanyi sebuah lagu.

"Kiss Kiss fall in love!" katanya sambil masih berlari.

"Loh kok Kiss lagi, fall in love pula!"

"Sudah hentikan semua iniiiii!!!" Haruhi berlari terus sampai keluar gerbang ouran. Juga sampai kira-kira 500 meter ke depan dalam 3 menit.

**XXX**

Di apartemen Haruhi.

DRAP DRAP DRAP! BRAK! BRAK!

Haruhi berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya, membuka pintunya lalu membantingnya sampai pintu rumahnya bergetar.

Napasnya menderu, tatapanya sangat menakutkan, tangan kanannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit sekali kehabisan oksigen berlari dari sekolahnya sampai rumah. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju kulkas, membuka pintunya lalu meneguk dengan beringas air mineral satu liter sampai habis.

"Hghhh!" sendawanya terdengar sangat keras.

(A/N: Idihh… sendawanya menakutkan…)

Diletakkannya botol yang sudah direguk habis airnya itu ke dalam kulkas. Dan menutup pintunya samapi menimbulkan suara berdebum yang lumayan keras.

Lalu dia melihat secarik kertas tertempel oleh magnet ikan kecil dan ada tulisan ayahnya disana.

"Haru-chan… ayah tidak bisa pulang malam ini, ternyata hari ini tante Miwako-chan (salah seorang banci) lagi sakit, kakinya kegiles kaki Moe-chan (banci berukuran jumbo dengan julukan kaki gajah), tahu sendiri kan kaki Moe-chan segede gaban, jadinya ayah tidak pulang malam ini, menggantikan Tante Miwako-chan. Oke Haru-chan, hati-hati dirumah. Eh, katanya Miko dan ayahnya tidak jadi datang. Jangan buka pintu dengan orang aneh! Apalagi orang aneh berambut pirang narsis! Peluk cinta! Ayah"

Begitulah yang tertulis disana dengan cap bibir yang bikin Haruhi merinding. Wajahnya menahan tawa membaca tulisan singkat ayahnya yang sangat lucu.

"Hahaha… iya iya yah… aku akan jaga rumah dengan baik," kata Haruhi.

"Mana mungkin Tamaki-sempai akan datang malam ini, toh dia ada urusan," Haruhi bergumam pelan, mengerti maksud tulisan ayahnya yang seperti ini, "Apalagi orang aneh berambut pirang narsis." Tentu saja Haruhi tahu maksud ayahnya.

"Hehehe… hah… ngapain yah, kok rasanya malas ngapa-ngapain," Haruhi merentangkan tubuhnya, lalu segera mengambil baju rumahnya. Dengan celana pendek di atas lutut dan sebuah baju kaos lengan pendek yang lumayan sempit.

(A/N: Maunya Haruhi pakai Tank top dan hot pants sih… *ketauan mesumnya*)

"Mendingan belajar kali yah," Haruhi, menghampiri meja belajarnya, menarik tasnya yang dilemparkannya ke tempat tidurnya, lalu mengambil buku tentang polotik yang tadi dia baca. Lalu dia mulai membaca.

**Di sisi Tamaki 18. 30**

Tamaki memasang wajah bahagia, karena dia akan pergi ke pesta bersama neneknya. Dia melompat-lompat di tempat tidurnya yang empuk, terus melonjak kesenangan bagaikan anak kecil yang baru dapat hadiah permen.

"Akhirnya nenek mengajakku untuk menemui pertemuan dengan tokoh-tokoh penting, ini artinya aku mulai dianggap oleh nenek," batin Tamaki, saking senangnya dia sampai berteriak ke arah anjing penjaga yang selalu memjaga halaman agar Tamaki tidak bisa kabur. Anjing yang diteriakin swaetdrooped.

Jem menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Langit senja telah berganti dengan langit kegelapan yang menyebabkan rumah induk keluarga Suoh ini menyalakan lampu, hingga jika dilihat dari luar, rumah yang terkesan Jepang banget ini seperti puri yang memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang.

Tamaki yang kegirangan itu kini mulai bisa mengendalikan diri. Lalu dia kembali bercermin. Kemeja putih dengan ditutupi blazer hitam. Di kerahnya terpasang dasi warna merah yang sangat serasi dengan baju nya. Celana hitam dengan sepatu hitam yang serasi. Rambutnya yang disisir kebelakang, tidak digerai seperti biasa menandakan dirinya sudah benar-benar siap menghadapi orang-orang penting nanti.

Dia segera berlari ke pintu lalu, ke aula utama untuk bertemu dengan nenek juga ayahnya. Lalu dia bertemu mereka berdua. Ayahnya memakai blazer krem dengan dasi putih, celananya yang senada dengan blazernya tampak serasi dan elegan. Neneknya memakai kimono yang indah, rambutnya digelung. Walaupun sudah tua, rupanya nenek tamaki selalu memperhatikan penampilan.

"Tamaki anakku, wah kau tampan sekai dengan pakaian itu, lihat ibu, cucumu yang membanggakan ini sudah sangat mirip denganku ya kan bu?" ayah Tamaki bicara terus menerus sampai akhirnya ibunya menghentikan kata-kata anaknya yang sudah setengah baya itu.

"Ya, mirip sekali dengan mu waktu muda," kata nenek Tamaki, yang membuat Tamaki tersenyum.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Tamaki dengan wajah cerah.

"Ya, dan jaga sikapmu nanti saat bertemu orang-orang penting," kata nenek dengan tatapan dingin. Namun Tamaki hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

** Di apartemen Haruhi 21.30**

Jam menunjukkan jam setengah sepuluh malam. Suara berisik di dekat rumah Haruhi menandakan sudah ada kegiatan untuk memnyambut tahun baru. Suara terompet bersahut-sahutan. Haruhi melongok melewati jendela kamarnya, menatap keluar jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali berkutat di buku politiknya. Dari tadi dia sudah berhasil melahap seratus lembar, lumayan untuk membunuh waktu.

Dia terus membaca buku itu, kemudian saat dia membuka lembar yang baru dia menemukan sebuah stiker wajah Tamaki, kontan saja Haruhi sweatdrooped.

"Tamaki-sempai ada-ada saja yah dasar, masak stiker konyol begini juga dibuat, halah… benar-benar nggak ada kerjaan," Haruhi terkekeh kecil sampai akhirnya dia terdiam menatap stiker wajah ketua host clubnya, lalu tak tanpa disadari wajahnya memerah.

Tiba-tiba dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Kembali ke sebuah pantai milik keluarga Nokozawa.

"Haruhi kau itu perempuan, jangan hadapi laki-laki seperti tadi kau mengerti?"

Kalimat pertama yang membuat Haruhi merasa dirinya lemah. Lalu, sebuah kalimat dari Tamaki terputar bagai kaset rekaman di kepala Haruhi.

"Haruhi kau takut petir?"

Sebuah kalimat lagi menghampiri kepala Haruhi.

"Kemarilah di sini lebih aman."

Haruhi teringat saat di mansion Nekozawa-sempai, Tamaki memeluknya, menghilangkan rasa takut terhadap petir yang membuatnya bersembunyi dalam lemari.

Kemudian saat Tamaki sakit, dia mencium kening Haruhi. Saat itu Haruhi tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit bingung terhadap kelakuan sempainya itu.

Haruhi terbangun dari lamunannya suara jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dua jam sebelum malam tahun baru.

Diletakkannya stiker itu kembali ke lembaran terakhir buku politiknya. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk menonton acara tv malam tahun baru.

**Di tempat Pesta 11.00**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Suasana pesta begitu elegan, meriah tapi tenang. Pembicaraan yang dilakukan adalah sekitar politik, saham, dan keturunan. Pembicaraan yang harus Tamaki lewati saat diajak bicara oleh para tokoh-tokoh penting perusahaan Suoh.

Tamaki yang sudah sangat lihai dalam pembicaraan ini, berwajah tenang dan menjawab petanyaan-pertanyaan dengan sempurna. Wajahnya sekarang tidaklah konyol seperti hari-hari biasanya. Namun kini dia berusaha sangat keras, agar neneknya mau mengakui dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga Suoh. Berusaha sekeras mungkin melakukan percakapan yang sangat sopan, membantu menuangkan minuman pada lady. Lalu menyanjung tokoh-tokoh tua yang sangat senang dengan sikap ramah Tamaki.

Rambutnya yang disisir kebelakang, membuatnya sedikit lebih dewasa. Membuat umurnya seperti sepuluh tahun lebih tua. Dengan ekspresi yang penuh wibawa, dan pembawaan yang menyenangkan.

"Tamaki, kau melakukannya dengan bagus," kata ayahnya yang kini tidak mau mengusili Tamaki, mendukung Tamaki sampai berhasil.

"Seperti yang ayah ajarkan," kata Tamaki santai dengan pembawaan yang penuh wibawa.

"Ya ya ayah tahu itu, dan yang kau lakukan itu sudah sangat baik," ayah Tamaki segera pergi ke arah seorang lelaki tua yang terlihat ramah.

Tamaki menikmayi pemandangan orang-orag dewasa yang bertampang baik, namun dia tahu di antara manusia-manusia bertampang baik ini ada saja yang munafik, bermuka dua, dan berlidah ular. Ya di masa depan nanti dirinya harus berurusan dengan manusia-manusia seperti itu. Penuh tipu muslihat.

Di saat yang bersamaan, handphonenya berbunyi. Saat dilihat ternyata Kyoya.

"Moshi moshi Kyoya, ada apa?" tanya Tamaki.

"Tidak, aku hanya sekedar memeriksa, apakah kau masih berada di pesta?" tanya Kyoya.

"Iya memangnya ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak hanya saja, aku dengar dari Ranka chan, katanya Haruhi bermalam tahun baru sendiri di apartemen mereka."

"Loh bukannya dia bersama ayahnya?"

"Tidak jadi ternyata ada masalah di Pub waria."

"Berarti Haruhi sendirian?!"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi, gimana sih." Suara Kyoya terdengar mendengus tak sabar di seberang sana.

"Thanks infonya."

"Eh Tamak—tuut tuut."

Tamaki menutup telponya, lalu bergegas menuju keluar dengan segera. Dia berjalan setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dan akhirnya dia bertemu dengan neneknya.

"Mau kemana anak muda?" tanya neneknya dengan nada angkuh.

"Sa-saya ada urusan sebentar nek," kata Tamaki yang sekarang berusaha keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar di saat sperti ini, kau harus menunggu pesta selesai," kata neneknya dengan penekanan yang dalam.

"Ta-tapi nek…" kata Tamaki hampir putus asa.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kembali ke posisimu tadi," neneknya berjalan menjauhi Tamaki berusaha kembali menyeruak keramaian pesta. Lalu, Tamaki berkata.

"Saya tahu ini penting nek, tapi masih ada yang lebih penting dari ini, maaf nek atas kelancangan saya," Tamaki segera pergi ke pintu meninggalkan neneknya sendirian di tengah keramaian.

"Ibu tak bisa melarangnya pergi," kata seseorang yang ternyata ayah Tamaki.

"Huh, dasar… memang harus diajari sopan-santun," Nenek Tamaki terus saja mendumel.

"Tapi itu membuktikan kalau dia adalah anakku kan?" tanya Ayah Tamaki yang terkekeh pelan.

Nenek Tamaki, menghela napas sedikit, kemudian memejamkan matanya lalu mendengus sebal.

"Ya dia memang anakmu."

**Di Apartemen Haruhi 23.30**

Haruhi merasa bosan yang sudah sangat akut. Dia mematikan Tv dan berusaha mencari kesibukan lain, dan akhirnya dia menyadari, kalau dia belum makan. Ditandai dengan suara pertunya yang bergejolak penuh gairah aka minta diisni.

"Ugh! Kok laparnya baru kerasa sekarang sih?" gumam Haruhi yang sekarang memgang perutnya yang perih. Lalu dia ke dapur mulai memasak ramen istan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia membawa bungkus ramen instan itu yang berbentuk gelas plastik, mengisinya dengan air panas dan menunggunya matang beberapa menit. Dia berjalan lalu melewati ruang dimana dia menyuimpan foto ibunya. Lalu dengan sekali langkah dia masuk ke kamar itu. Ditatapnya dengan sayang foto ibunya yang sangatt cantik.

"Bu, apa kabarmu?" tanya Haruhi yang kini mengelus frame foto ibunya. Mengangkatnya dan memandangainya dengan senyum.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertingkah aneh bu, tahukah ibu…"

"Aku sekarang gampang malu melihat Tamaki-sempai, aneh yah? Padahal orangnya konyol sekali, tapi kok aku jadi aneh setiap melihatnya belakangan ini?" ramen instannya disimpan di lantai, kedua tangannya memegang frame foto ibunya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bu… debaran ini sangat menggangguku, bisakah ini berakhir?" tanya Haruhi pada frame foto ibunya yang membisu seribu bahasa.

Haruhi kemudian melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh.

"Bu, mau melihat kembang api?" tanya Haruhi, lalu dia membawa fame foto ibunya bersama dengan ramen instan yang sudah matang.

Kemudian dia keluar apartemen mereka, menatap langait malam yang gelap gulita, hanya ada cahaya lampu rumah penduduk yang menyinari sepanjang pemandangan yang dilihat matanya. Berwarna-warni dengan indah.

Lalu, dia menutup pintunya bersandar di pintu yang tidak terkunci itu, lalu dengan cepat dia meletakkan foto ibunya menghadap ke depan. Lalu dia melahap dengan cepat ramen instan yang langsung ludes dalam sekejap.

Terasa olehnya ada yang mengganjal di saku celananya. Lalu di rogohnya kantong celananya, lalu dia melihat stiker Tamaki-sempai yang ada di buku polotiknya tadi.

"Loh, sejak kapan stiker ini masuk ke kantongku?" tanya Haruhi dan dia langsung ingat saat dia kembali untuk membaca sebentar, dia mengambilnya karena terlalu mengganggu bacanya.

Ditatapnya stiker wajah Tamaki itu lagi. Matanya yang berwarna biru, dan rambut blondenya yang aneh. Lalu dia masuk kembali ke dalam lamunannya. Kembali saat Tamaki hendak pergi.

"Aku akan pergi ke Prancis."

Di saat itu Haruhi tak tahu harus bagaimana, Hikaru dan Kaoru sedang bertengkar, Kaoru bilang dia suka Haruhi, namun Kaoru lebih memilih Hikaru. Setelah itu Hikaru merubah warna rambutnya, dan kembali berbaikkan dengan Kaoru. Saat itu dia merasa sangat bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat Tamaki tidak ada di sini, dia sama sekali tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Lalu saat itu, Tamaki menghampiri rumahnya. Haruhi yang merasa ditipu, sedikit kesal. Namun sedang.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, apakah aku harus marah, senang, atau kesal melihat sempai ada di sini," saat itu Haruhi menangis. Diantara lega dan kesal melihat sempainya berbohong padanya. Merasa tidak dianggap.

Namun kata-kata Tamaki membuatnya merasa tenang lagi. Lalu saat Tamaki mau pulang, dia mengecup kening Haruhi. Lalu dapat diingat Haruhi, semburat merah tipis di wajah sempainya. Juga semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya.

Lalu suara yang terdengar sayup-sayup itu, menandakan tahun baru tinggal sepuluh detik lagi dengan hitungan mundur.

**Sembilan….**

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang ibu muda di sana," Kyoya mulai bicara, Tamaki yang membelakangi mereka yang sedang loyo, kembali tegak.

**Delapan…**

"Katanya dia sangat merindukan anaknya di Jepang."

**Tujuh…**

" Mendambakan untuk memeluknya, dia berkata baik-baiklah disana," Kyoya sempai pulang dari Prancis, mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ditunggu Tamaki.

**Enam…**

Dada Haruhi bedebar melihat Tamaki-sempai, membelakangi mereka.

**Lima…**

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Tamaki kemudian.

** Empat…**

"Dia sangat sehat," kata Kyoya.

** Tiga…**

Lalu dapat dilihat Haruhi setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang beriris biru, yang langsung disibaknya dengan lengan bajunya.

**Dua…**

Walaupun dia membelakangi, tapi Haruhi tahu perasaan sempainya yang konyol itu.

**Satu…**

Dan tak terasa air mata Haruhi pun jatuh melihat sempainya. Rasanya sedang dan tenang mendengar ibunya baik-baik saja.

Mata kiri Haruhi mengalirkan airmata yang deras, terdengar suara hampir meledak di kejauhan saat akan berkata…

"Se-Selamat Tahun Baru!"

Dengan latar kembang api yang meletus, seseorang berdiri di depan haruhi.

Suara kehabisan napas ini, aneh sekali, siapa. Suara yang sepertinya dikenalinya, tak asing di kesehariannya. Yang membuatnya kehabisan akal untuk menanganinya, membuatnya mengeluh melihat tingkah konyolnya, dan membuatnya tersenyum melihat aksi narsisnya.

"Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi memandang Tamaki dengan tatapan kaget, air matanya yang berlinang, berhenti mengalir. Kakak kelas berambut blonde itu kini telah berada di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya memegang pintu apartemen Haruhi, sedangkan napasnya memburu, kemudian dia terjonkok di hadapan Haruhi masih dengan tangan yang memegang pintu. Suara kembang api bersahut-sahutan meninggalkan semburat warna-warni mesiu yang terbang di angkasa.

"Hei… kenapa menangis?" tanya Tamaki sambil mengusap kedua mata Haruhi yang meninggalkan berkas cemerlang. Diusapnya perlahan ke wajah merona Haruhi.

"Ti-tidak ha-hanya sedikit, ah tidak, ada debu yang masuk tadi," Haruhi berusaha melepaskan tangan Tamaki untuk mengelap berkas air matanya sendiri.

"Kalau mau bohong, yang lebih meyakinkan dong," kata Tamaki, tangannya masih bergeming di wajah Haruhi, mengusap wajah Haruhi perlahan. Kembang api lainnya meletus indah.

"Ta-tamaki-sempai," Haruhi tidak berusaha memalingkan wajahnya lagi, namun dia hanya dapat tertunduk. "Yang menyebabkan aku menangis itu gara-gara kamu!" batin Haruhi sambil tertuntuk malu.

"Kenapa juga orang konyol ini bisa masuk dalam lamunanku?" Haruhi menatap Tamaki yang sedang menatapnya balik, tak ada raut kekonyolan di sana. Yang ada hanya Tamaki tersenyum sebentar ke arah Haruhi. Rambutnya yang disisir ke belakang membuatnya sedikit dewasa dengan blazer hitam yang dilapisi oleh kemeja putih di dalamnya. Dasi merah ranum menghiasi kerah lehernya yang sedikit dikendorkan gara-gara dia tersengal. Aroma parfum yang menenangkan, juga suara napasnya yang terdengar sesekali. Kembang api yang entah kesekian kalinya, meletus jauh di belakang punggung Tamaki.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki memegang kedua sisi pipi Haruhi yang merona merah, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Haruhi tadi siang, ah bukan kemarin siang tepatnya. Menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"Selamat tahun baru Haruhi," kata Tamaki, matanya terpejam saat tersenyum meninggalkan lengkung matanya yang tertutup dengan bulu mata yang tipis. Suara kembang api meletus semakin samar, digantikan dengan suara terompet yang berbunyi sayup.

"Selamat tahun baru sempai," leher Haruhi terasa begitu tercekat, seakan ada yang akan keluar dari tenggorokaknnya jika dia mengeluarkan satu kata lagi. Matanya memanas, menatap sempainya yang selalu dianggapnnya konyol. Yang selalu membuatnya, tak bisa melihat orang lain selain dirinya.

Tangan Haruhi menggenggam erat blazer Tamaki, meninggalkan kerut di sana. Rasa yang aneh ini sangat mengganggunya, namun terasa menyenangkan. Andai waktu dapat dihentikannya, maka saat itu juga dia akan menghentikannya.

Perlahan-lahan Haruhi melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke punggung Haruhi. Mengadu debar jantung miliknya dengan milik Tamaki. Wajahnya sudah pasti merona merah full di seluruh wajahnya.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki yang kaget melihat kelakuan Haruhi hanya dapat memegang punggung perempuan yang selalu menyamar jadi laki-laki itu saat di sekolah. Lalu Tamaki pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke punggung Haruhi, mencoba merasakan detak jantungnya.

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam, menutup mata yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk dibuka beberapa menit kedepan. Hanya berniat merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh orang yang ada dihadapannya. Hingga akhirnya Haruhi melepaskan pelukkannya.

Haruhi menarik napasnya.

"Sempai! Kenapa datang kemari!" bentak Haruhi tiba-tiba, membuat Tamaki melongo.

"Loh kok tiba-tiba marah?" tanya Tamaki.

"Bukannya lagi ada acara dengan nenekmu?" tanya Haruhi yang kini memalingkan wajahnya sambil berkata sebal. Perubahan emosi yang tiba-tiba ini begitu mengejutkan Tamaki.

"Aku sudah Izin," kata Tamaki mencari alasan.

"Kenapa izin di saat seperti ini? Katanya mau diakui sebagai anggota keluarga Suoh? Gimana sih?" tanya Haruhi yang kini benar-benar sebal.

"Maaf… tapi…"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, jangan mengelak dan jagan cari alasan, katakan padaku kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"An-ano itu, karena Kyoya menelponku, katanya kau sendirian di malama tahun baru ini, jadi—jadi—" Tamki tergagap.

"Bukannya ada hal yang lebih penting sempai."

"Ya, pesta itu penting, tapi di sini lebih penting," kata Tamaki yang kini merona merah. Haruhi yang melihatnya tambah salting.

"Baka…" kata Haruhi pelan.

"Tak apa toh…" kata Tamaki yang kini memandang ke arah lain berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Mereka terdiam dalam kesenyapan penuh debar jantung tak beraturan, semburat merah tak dapat disembunyikan dan tak berniat menyembunyikan hal itu. Mereka sengaja memperlihatkannya pada lawan bicaranya. Dalam kesenyapan yang diselingi suara sayup terompet tahun baru, suara jantung mereka terasa terdengar walau pelan, wajah mereka sudah terlalu merah gara-gara hormon adrenalin yang terlalu cepat memompa darah mereka membuat jantung bekerja lebih cepat, memompa darah ke otak, ke paru-paru dan keseluruh tubuh, membuat tubuh mereka memanas dalam kesenyapan.

"Haruhi…"

"Hn?"

"Tidak…"

"Oh."

Hening lagi dalam kesenyapan yang membuat salah tingkah.

(A/N: Terdiam lagi, bosan juga author membuat deskripsi yang terdiam berkali-kali. Hallloooo Haruhi Tamaki? Tak adakah dari kalian yang akan mulai?)

Lalu Tamaki memegang dagu Haruhi dengan jembol dan telunjuk kanan, lalu menariknya perlahan ke arah Tamaki. Namun gerakkannya hanya sampai situ, tak sanggup meneruskan niatnya yang hampir dilakukannya pada Haruhi.

Ting.

Teringat kejadian di koridor kosong.

Blush!

Kini Tamaki yang Blusing wajahnya memerah di seluruh wajahnya sampai telinganya. Tangannya bergetar, sampai ke tubuhnya yang tinggi bergetar, tak kuasa melihat makhluk cantik di depannya yang hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek.

Dagu Haruhi yang masih di pegang Tamaki tidak dilepas Tamaki, juga Haruhi tidak berniat melepaskan diri. Lalu tanpa aba-aba.

Cup.

Haruhi mengecup pipi Tamaki yang sudah semerah dasinya. Matanya yang biru terbelalak saking kagetnya. Tangan di dagu Haruhi terlepas. Haruhi tersenyum sambil merona merah.

"Ha-Haruhi…" Tamaki spechless, kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan walau sekedar berkata 'Hai'.

Haruhi yang baru kembali akal sehatnya, mulai kalap. "Eh a-ano eto… a-no aa-noo… aaaa gommennn!" kata Haruhi sedikit mengluarkan air mata.

"Eh tidak usah, ah-annoo… tidak usah dipikirkan," Tamaki makin salah tingkah.

(A/N : mereka benar-benar bikin kesel! Kapan Kissing NYA! *Readers : lah kamu kan authornya* . Ah iya ya… Gommen *hehe*)

Lalu dengan cepat Haruhi berdiri. Mencari-cari objek untuk dipandangai agar mengalihakan perhatiannya pada Tamaki yang juga lagi bergerak-gerak tidak wajar. Haruhi risih, mau duduk susah, berdiri gemetara, Tamaki apa lagi mau berdiri ada Haruhi di atas, duduk pantatnya udah gemetaran.

Lalu akhirnya mereka bergerak bersamaan.

Dan…

Mata mereka masih terbuka, menatap lawan bicaranya sambil terbelalak. Aroma tubuh masing-masing orang tercium oleh lawan bicaranya. Sesuatu yang mhangat terasa di daerah dekat hidungnya. Agak kebawah sedikit, dan di sanalah dapat dilihat bibir mereka beradu. Namun, tak ada dari mereka yang berniat melepasnya. Mata mereka menutup perlahan, menikmati setiap sentuhan di bibir mereka yang kering. Napas mereka beradu, tidak ada yang berusaha mendominasi, tidak ada terbesit satu kalipun untuk menang. Yang ada hanya perasaan hangat yang baru, menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka dari cuiman hangat yang tidak disengaja. Sama seperti saat di koridor kosong.

Mereka berhenti. Melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka yang sedikit lembab, meninggalkan sedikit rona mereha di wajah yang malu-malu. Namun, dalam sekali pandang yang singkat, terlihat keduanya tersenyum, di bawah atap apartemen yang kecil.

Lalu.

Haruhi mulai mendekati wajah Tamaki. Menempelkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Tamaki yang terllihat kaget namun dia segera memejamkan matanya sampai terpejam sempurna. Kepala mereka di pindahkan dari kiri ke kanan dan dari kanan ke kiri. Masih tidak ada yang berusaha mendominasi, ciuman yang hanya menuntut kehangatan dari lidah masing-masing insan. Hanya beberapa saat yang indah itulah mereka tidak malu-malu, tidak mencoba melepaskan diri, tidak mencoba untuk membuka mata.

Kemudian. Haruhi berhenti, melepaskan pagutan bibirnya yang agak menempel di bibir Tamaki. Keduanya tersenyum, menatap ke depan satu sama lain. Hingga..

"Haruhi…"

"Ya?"

"Aku su-su…"

"TA-MA-KI!"

DEG!

Tamaki bergidik. Tak mampu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, mencoba melihat kebelakang yang pasti akan membuat jantungnya mencelos.

Dan.

Disana.

Terlihatlah.

Sesosok.

Banci.

Banci yang sedang mengedakan kostum yang melambangkan ke-banci-an yang sesungguhnya, tak perlu di deskripsikan bagaimana pakaiannya. Dan dia adalah ayah Haruhi. Ranka-chan.

"K-k-kau berani-beraninya melakukan itu pada anakkkuuuuuU!!!" Ranka-chan merubah suaranya menjadi lebih berat. Menatap murka ke Tamaki yang salting, bukan salting lebih tepatnya takut, bergetar, dan mau pipis.

"A-ayah… aku dapat menjelaskannya," Kata Tamaki sambil tergagap.

"TIDAK PERLU!" Ranka-chan melompat menaiki tangga dengan cepat, Tamaki melompat dari pinggir apartemen Haruhi. Tepat ke jalan raya. Lalu dia berlari dengan mata berair, ketakutan sambil menangis.

"Ugyaaa!!!" Ranka-chan menjerit liar bagai banci keserempet becak. Mengejar Tamaki dengan mata murka.

"Sempai! Hati-hati!" kata Haruhi yang agak khawatir melihat tamaki yang dikejar-kejar ayahnya dengan wajah murka.

Tamaki membalikkan kepalanya, menatap Haruhi yang terlihat semakin mengecil. Lalu dikumpulkan udara dan keberaniannya. Kemudian dia berteriak.

"AISHITERU HARUHI!" katanya yang tidak dapat didengar Haruhi.

"Apa?" tanya Haruhi yang mengejar sampai ujung tangga apartemen.

Tamaki telah hilang di balik tikungan, menyisakan suara jeritan yang memilukan.

Haruhi tersenyum tipis.

"Aishiteru…"

FIN

* * *

Maaf kalo berantakan

Gommen,... saya dalam keterkejangan waktu hehe... *sok penting*

haha... akhir kata...

RnR ajah ^^


End file.
